


Short 39 - Here There Be Dragons!

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 3 - "Time Lord Penitent" [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Final Fantasy V, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator takes Liara to visit an amazing creature.





	Short 39 - Here There Be Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on May 11th, 2015.

Liara and I stepped out of the TARDIS onto an open field high upon a mountain overlooking a great forest. The grass on the flat top of the mountain was a healthy green, with purple flowers about everywhere and great shoots of leafy grass shooting out of the ground. "Where are we?"  
  
"It's... a surprise," I said. I held up a sonic and let out a small sonic pulse. "Go ahead and pull some of the thicker grass." I indicated the leafy grass. "You'll need it in a moment. Just.... don't touch the flowers. They're a bit poisonous."  
  
Liara nodded and pulled some of the grass loose. She held it up to me. "So, now..."  
  
Before she could finish, there was a cry in the air, high-pitched and shrill, but not in a foreboding way. There was a rush of air and a creature flew up from the side of the mountain. Her body was long and graceful, with a brilliant azure sheen, great wings spread widely to catch the mountain air for lift. The creature was easily the size of a respectable jet aircraft and could probably carry half a dozen average-sized humanoids on her back.  
  
"Goddess," Liara breathed as the creature came to the ground in front of her. She let out another shrill cry and lowered her head, attached to her main body by a bit of a neck, to eye Liara directly with her own solid teal eyes. Azure scales rippled over strong muscle on the creature's body. "What... what is it?"  
  
"She's a wind drake," I answered. "Don't worry, they're quite friendly, especially when you feed them that dragon grass. It's got chemical properties that help their bodies heal wounds and recover lost strength."  
  
Liara looked down at the leafy green stuff she'd pulled from the ground. She offered it up with both hands. The wind drake sniffed for a moment before gently pulling the grass out of Liara's grasp with her tongue. She chewed on the grass for a bit and let out a happy shriek.  
  
"She's beautiful," Liara said.  
  
"I know." I walked up and gave the wind drake a pat on the head. "So, ready for some fun, Liara?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
I looked at her and felt my smile widen.  
  
  
  
  
Liara let out a half-terrified scream as we plummeted from the mountain.  
  
I laughed and screamed, " _Tally ho!_ "  
  
Beneath us the wind drake's muscles shifted and moved as she spread her wings and began beating them. Her breathing changed and soon we were aloft, racing through the air. "How do you like it?!", I shouted over the roaring winds rushing around us, shifting my head to partially look back at Liara, perched safely with me on the wind drake's back.  
  
" _Goddess!_ " was Liara's stunned reply.  
  
I smiled. "Cami was pale for hours after we had our first flight on her!" Looking back, I thought Asami and Katherine had been the Companions to most appreciate our rides on the wind drakes. Korra had tried to enjoy it, but... well... she'd had quite a lunch earlier that day, perhaps too much of one. Some poor creatures far below us had undoubtedly been subjected to an unexpected gift from the skies.  
  
But that was the past. Now the wind drake was soaring high over the forest that surrounded the North Mountain. In the distance I could just make out the bustling little port town of Carwen. A long canal beyond it lead to a river that flowed into one of the smaller seas of this world.  
  
I thought I heard Liara swallow. The wind drake wasn't moving any faster than a shuttle from her home cosmos, much less a skycar, but those had the benefits of being inside, not being held in place on a great big bloody wyrm. Or something distinctly wyrm-like, anyway.  
  
I kept a hand on the creature's neck, maintaining our mental connection, and allowing me to ask her to make a dizzying number of maneuvers that drew cries of surprise, fright, and exhilaration from my Asari Companion.  
  
Looking out at that beautiful little planet, feeling the affection and joy of the creature carrying us upon her back.... it reminded me that this life wasn't just about fighting monsters and saving worlds. Sometimes you got to actually have fun.  
  
it made me laugh.  
  
Soon enough, Liara was laughing too.  
  
  
  
  
After our flight and return to the TARDIS, Liara took to the library with me for a meal and a quiet evening after all of the excitement. "That was... just extraordinary," she said after we settled into our chairs.  
  
"Oh yes. Wind drakes are lovely creatures, aren't they? And they love unconditionally." I smiled contentedly as I reached for an article from Seven (of Nine), posted as a scientific work on subspace-derived spatial distortions. I did like to keep up with old friends, after all, and see her doing well in her scientific career. "That was one place I could help," I sighed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The wind drakes were all but extinct," I said. "There were so few left. But I couldn't let them die out." I let out a little sigh and grinned from memory. "I thought Queen Krile was going to break my ribs when I gave her that first clutch of wind drake eggs."  
  
Liara let out a small giggle at that. "You took them from the past?"  
  
"Here and there," I admitted. "Enough for genetic diversity. Then I improved that by arranging for some xenobiologists on Layom Station to grow a few extra eggs based on combining the eggs' genetic data. They're actually trying to find a world in their galaxy that could serve as a wind drake habitat without undue consequences to the local ecology. I should probably ask Dr. Tre'ki'mitar about that the next time we visit..."  
  
"Yes, you should," Liara said. Her smile remained wide. "It's nice to be reminded these journeys aren't _all_ about running from monsters and fighting monsters."  
  
"Yes, yes it is," I agreed. I kept the smile on my face, even as I knew full well that it couldn't always be this way.  
  
And my growing suspicion that the frequency of dealing with monsters was about to get _worse_.


End file.
